omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
God (John Clowderverse)
Character Synopsis God 'is the creator being of The John Clowder Multiverse, being responsible for the creation of everything from The Cherubs to the very world in which Coolie inhabits. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: Where They Cremate Roadkill (Clowderverse) Name: God Gender: Genderless Age: Primordial (Stated to exist before creation) Classification: Creator deity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characters, Creation (Possesses the ability to create anything and anyone from nothing, ranging from entire races such as The Cherubs to entire realities), Holy Manipulation (God's holy nature can purify and judge entities), Light Manipulation (Stated to have control over the purest form of light), Conceptual Manipulation (The Cerubs and Angels, whom are aspects of God, take the form of sentient concepts and ideas), Non-Corporeal (Angels & Cherubs alike lack a physical form, existing as an astral being), Reality Warping (Can shape all of reality by changing it. Can create beings from nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Heaven, an entire spatial dimension, is under the holding of God), Soul Manipulation (Capable of casting souls down to hell and banishing them altogether), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Angels are beyond linearity and linear causality), Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 8. Reliant on the concept of Light and Faith), Fate Manipulation (Created predestination for every being within the universe), Abstract Existence (Has a superior nature to The Cherubs and Angels, who take the form of sentient concepts and ideas), Life Manipulation (Brought life to several living concepts and objects), Power Nullifation (Can dispel the special characteristics of entities), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(God created the entire John Clowder Multiverse, which is so vast, constructs such as The Orphic Egg {Which holds 10,000 universes } only represents a small portion of the the multiverse. Should at the very least, be superior to entities such as The Rift, a living realm that is capable of consuming the entire Multiverse. After obtaining a similar nature to God themselves, Emnn was able to become one with The Multiverse), possibly '''higher '(It's implied through statements and ability names that John Clowder's Multiverse possesses higher dimensions, with the number being as high as eleven) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(God is regarded as a higher dimensional being, by the souls of Heaven.To extension, Heaven is stated to be a higher dimension , where time is considered a meaingless concept. Superior to The Angels, who move freely backwards and fowards through time) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Physically superior to beings such as The Rift, which is a realm that consumes entire universes and encompasses most of the multiverse. Gave shape to the entire John Clowder Multiverse, with a small section of it alone containing 10,000 universes) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Seemingly was unaffected by the collapse of The Multiverse, after Emnn's defeat. Also is uncountably superior to The Cherubs and Angels, who transcend Space-Time). Non-Corporeality, Abstract Existence & Immortality makes God much harder to kill '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal ' 'Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Stated to possess infinite knowledge. Inhabitants of Heaven are capable of seeing everything that occurs within the material world. God has superior knowledge to them and is considered alien in comparsion to themselves) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing Notable Extra Info: It's stated that God created The Universe. However, in the context itself, it's likely a reference to The Multiverse, given God is treated as a being that extends beyond a single universe and is referred to as the creator god. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:John Clowder Category:Where They Cremate Roadkill Category:Religious Figures Category:Gods Category:Primordial Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Light Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Life Users Category:Tier 2